1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3D (three-dimensional) positioning apparatus and a 3D positioning method, more particularly to an apparatus and method that provide 3D positioning function by image-processing techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, in order to orient a 3D positioning apparatus, three degrees of movement information and three degrees of rotational information are needed. In other words, information including six degrees of freedom is needed. While conventional positioning apparatuses and methods can obtain 3D translational information by image processing, they rely on a 3-axis linear accelerator to obtain rotational information.